Regresar
by Caesars
Summary: Mia vuelve de vacaciones a Nueva York con 23 años, tras haber permanecido 5 en Genovia cumpliendo con sus obligaciones. Qué courrirá cuando ésta tenga que reencontrarse con quienes forman parte de sus recuerdos?


**Primer capítulo!!! es muuuy corto, más introducción que otra cosa.**

**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Meg Cabot y a The Princess Diaries**

**Pensaba llamarla Volver pero luego una se acuerda de cierta película de cierto director y prefiere... buscar una alternativa, eso.**

**Pues nada, que si alguien lee la historia que deje un review ;O; no seais crueles, es el primer capítulo de mi primera historia... y bueno, creo que es la única historia que hay de The princess Diaries en castellano (alguien tenía que hacerlo, no?)**

**Pues ala, a disfrutar... o lo que sea que hagáis cuando leeis.**

**Seguro que os gusta (se ve a la autora meter un billete de 100 € en el bolsillo del lector y un paquete de galletas de chocolate) ala, ala, a recomendarla xD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia miraba con impaciencia como la azafata de vuelo les informaba a los seis pasajeros del jet que en dos minutos pisarían suelo neoyorquino. Intuía que iban a ser dos minutos más largos de su vida. Lars observaba con una sonrisa en la boca como su protegida no paraba de resoplar y como su flequillo se elevaba graciosamente cada vez que lo hacía.

Tranquilícese princesa, ya ha oído a la señorita, en dos minutos ya estará usted abranzando a su madre...

Lars! Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir! No me hables de usted, por el amor de dios, hace 9 años que te conozco – exclamó Mia con sorna – parece mentira... - a continuación empezó a devorarse las uñas postizas con impaciencia – puff... la manicura otra vez al garete.

Mia miraba por la ventana como el pequeño avión iba aterrizando y corriendo por la pista, un minuto, un minuto más y podría respirar aire, su amado aire neoyorquino.

Venga! Venga! Rápido – susurraba.

Grandmere y su padre habían decidido no acompañarles esta vez, debían atender a diversos eventos en Genovia, y éstos no podían ser aplazados. Mia lo prefería así, necesitaba tranquilidad, llevaba cinco años sin moverse de Europa, había recorrido cada rincón del continente y por fin había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones y volver a su ciudad y a sus recuerdos.

Señores, pueden desabrocharse los cintures, hemos aterrizado en suelo estadounidense.

Mia pegó un brinco. "Por fin" pensó.

Mientras Lars recogía su equipaje y llenaba el maletero del coche oficial Mia recorría con su mirada cada rincón de la pista de aterrizaje reservada especialmente para ese vuelo, se le antojaba extraño, aún no se había acostumbrado a la vida Real, llevaba cinco años viviendo en Genovia cumpliendo con sus obligaciones políticas, pero aún rebotaba en la cama cuando la despertaban por la mañana con una bandeja llena de pastas y café humeante. También el tener una cola de periodistas siguiendole allá donde fuese, chillando " princesa, princesa! Una sonrisa para la cámara!". Afortunadamente este viaje lo había hecho de incógnito, la prensa pensaba que la princesa de Genovia, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldo, se iba a pasar toda la semana recluida en la residencia real del pequeño país, formándose más a fondo para hacerse cargo, finalmente, de los asuntos reales del país y governar junto a su padre. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Mia no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia su madre cuando la vio aparecer en esa misma pista a través de las puertas de cristal. De fondo podía vislumbrar a Rocky y a al señor Gianini caminando deprisa detrás de su madre. Aunque hacía tan sólo unas semanas que se habían visto, en una de las múltiples visitas que la familia al completo hacía a Genovia para saber de la primogénita, Mia sintió que hacía una década que no los veía.

Cariño! - su madre ya sa había tirado encima de ella. - te he echado tanto de menos hija! Has crecido? Y ese flequillo? Estás segura de que estás comiendo...

Mamá, hace sólo un mes que no nos vemos, no montes un numerito, por favor – dijo Mia entre dientes. Su madre estaba radiante, embarazadísima por tercera vez, de seis meses.

No la acapares cielo, que aquí detrás también queremos estrujar a su alteza real – dijo el señor Gianini con su ironía habitual mientras su abultada mujer se echaba a un lado y él estrechaba a la hija repitiendo el mismo discursito que antes había repetido la embarazada. Eso que Mia veía en el rabillo del ojo eran lágrimas?

Oh, señor Gianini...

Nueve años y aún no me llamas por mi nom... - pero no pudo acabar la frase porqué en ese momento un bulto de siete años se abalanzó encima de la chica haciendo que esta perdiese el equilibrio y se diese de bruces con el suelo

MIAAAAAAAAA!! - se oyó pronunciar al niño con voz chillona – Me has traído algo? Me has traído algo?

Sí, Rocky, sí, te he traido algo... bueno, en realidad... más bien parezco Papá Noel de lo cargada que vengo... parece mentira que cuatro de las seis maletas que llevo sean de regalos y encargos... como si aquí no tuvieseis tiendas...

Hubo una conversación agitada y alegre durante el trayecto hacia el apartemento, pero Mia no prestaba mucha atención, reía cuando sabía que se había hecho alguna broma y contestaba con un "mamá, tranquila, estoy bien" cuando su madre le preguntaba alguna cosa sobre su salud. La cabeza de Mia daba mil vueltas, recuerdos de sus años de instituto se agolpaban en su mente, Lilly, Tina, Boris, Shameeka, Ling Su, J.P, la odiada Lana Weinberger... y Michael, sobretodo Michael.

Mia. Mia, cariño, ya hemos llegado – escuchó la voz de su madre.

Mia bajó del coche como un autómata con los recuerdos aún mezclados en su mente, cuando la vio, esperando en la puerta del apartamente con cara de aburrimiento.

Lilly? - exclamó con sorpresa.

Dios mío POG! No has cambiado en todos estos años o qué? Pensaba que allí en Genovia te trataban a cuerpo de reina, jajajaja – Lilly se rió de su propia broma y la abrazó – No sabes lo mucho que me has hecho falta estos cinco años... cinco años! Nunca te perdonaré por no habernos venido a ver, ni que tus recepciones te tuviesen tan ocupada...

Mia sonreía mientras observaba a su amiga parlotear, totalmente distinta a como la había visto por última vez, radiante. Lilly había adelgazado y se había dejado el pelo largo aunque con su habitual tono castaño claro, llevaba ropa de marcas internacionales, Mia sabía que Lilly por fin había conseguido producir un programa en una famosa televisión privada que además tenía buena audiencia, así que no se extrañó por la vestimenta de su amiga, aunque sabía también que seguramente unos años atrás Lilly habría renegado de esa ropa con alguna excusa ética utilizando palabras complicadas que Mia, aún habiendo pasado cinco años, no conseguía entender. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la joven princesa fue el aro delgado que brillaba en el dedo de la mano derecha de Lilly, que tenía un sospechoso parecido a un anillo de compromiso.

Lilly!! DIOS MIO LILLY! Tu mano!!!

Mi mano... que le pasa a mi mano? Se me ha roto alg... ah! Esto... bueno... esto tiene una explicación, verás...

No, no, aquí con todos no me lo cuentes – Lilly entonces se percató que toda la familia de Mia, Lars incluído, miraban a las dos chicas y parecía que de un momento a otro iban a estallar en carcajadas.

Bien... eh... señora Thermopholis, le robo a su hija un par de horas, le importa? - Lilly cogió inmediatamente la mano de Mia y la estiró camino del metro.

Mia aspiró el olor a maquinaria y sudor, mezclado con diferentes perfumes y colonias. Aunque alguien normal lo habría encontrado repugnante, a Mia se le antojaba extrañamente peculiar y agradable. Lilly no había abierto la boca desde que se habían retirado de la puerta del apartamento, parecía nerviosa y excitada, tenía tantas cosas que contar y no sabía como empezar...

Te hemos echado de menos, sabes? Todos. - Mia sabía a que se refería Lilly con ese "Todos" aunque no quería pensar en ello, después de tanto tiempo aun le era dolosoro pensar en quiense suponía que había sido el gran amor de su vida.

Bien... y que tal estás? Cuéntame, J.D por fin se decidió, eh? - se dirigió a Lilly con una sonrisa.

Bueno... ya te conté que cuando te fuiste... bueno... J.D y yo empezamos a salir... al principio era bastante raro, era como si no supiésemos comportarnos cuando estábamos solos... pero...

Han pasado cinco años y aún estais juntos, no? - Mia acabó la frase en lugar de Lilly, sabía que a su amiga le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo mostrar sus sentimientos, a Lilly sólo se le caía la coraza cuando se trataba de alguna discusión que ponía en peligro su integridad emocional.

Mmm, sí. Bueno... la semana pasada me llevó a cenar y... allí me lo dio, fue bastante embarazoso, de película, sabes? - Lilly miró a Mia esperando que ella le entendiese, que entendiese como se sintió ella en ese momento, pero Mia sólo logró esbozar una leve sonrisa, como iba a comprender ella nada? Llevaba cinco años sin sentir nada, nada en absoluto. Aún así Lilly continuó – Siempre pensé que si un chico se me declaraba de rodillas le acabaría tirando el plato de comida por la cabeza... pero no fue así... en realidad... me emocioné bastante, lloré y todo, jaja. J.D pensó que me encontraba mal y quería llevarme al hospital, fíjate. - Mia no pudo reprimir una risa.

Me alegro, me alegro por vosotros, de veras, hacéis una gran pareja.

Gracias, yo también me alegro, creo... Bueno... pero... oye Mia, sé que no... pff... me refiero a que...

Mia se percató de que allí venía la gran pregunta, la pregunta temida, así que se preparó mentalmente para no perder los nervios "inspira, expira, inspira, expira" - pensó.

Le has contado a mi hermano... que venías? - preguntó Lilly.

"Mierda" - pensó Mia - "mierda, mierda, mierda". Mia intentaba tranquilizarse sin remedio alguno y buscaba alguna excusa que darle a su amiga.

Lilly... yo... no... no pude. - soltó al fin.

Lilly no contestó, la miró con cara extrañada, algo raro pasaba con ella, pero Mia no sabía si quería adivinarlo. Inmediatamente Lilly cambió el rumbo de la conversación y ambas amigas empezaron a charlar de temas triviales, instituto, universidad, recuerdos...

Por fin llegaron al apartamento de los padres de Lilly, en el que ahora sólo vivía ésta última. Subieron por el ascensor hasta alcanzar el piso y entraron. Mia volvió a aspirar el olor, intentando retener recuerdos y imágenes en su mente. Instintivamente giró la cabeza hacia aquella puerta, su antiguo cuarto, el de él. Sabía que ahora estaría vacío, que únicamente quedarían las estrellas pegadas en el techo formando constelaciones, y sus cartas, las cartas que Mia le había enviado, las cartas de las que nunca recibió respuesta. Lilly se percató de la expresión de su amiga y intentó hacer que ésta apartase los recuerdos hirientes de su mente. Preparó palomitas y encendió la televisón, mostrándole a Mia una emisión grabada de su programa y contándole características de éste sin que Mia consiguiese entender nada de lo que hablaba. "demasiado vocabulario técnico" - pensó la princesa, habiendo apartado de su cabeza, hacía ya unos minutos, todos los pensamientos que tenían que ver con Michael.

Hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo, chan chan, que ha pasado con Michael? Pues ni yo misma lo sé, bueno, sí, lo sé, tengo unas 6 teorías, tendré que pensar mucho para ver si sale algo bueno de todo esto... con lo que a mi me gustan las historias trágicas y sufridoras... ** sigh I**ntentaré ser buena y no matar a nadie, pero no prometo naaaada... (y ahora es cuando vosotros pensais, matar? Hola? Esta tía es tonta? Quien va amatar a quien, si la historia es más ñoña que el osito de mimosín!!!)

Bueeeno, todo se andará.

**AHORA A DEJAR REVIEWS HASTA QUE LAS YEMAS DE LOS DEDOS SE OS QUEDEN INSENSIBLES, HE DICHO! XD**


End file.
